Many consumer electronic devices are powered by an internal rechargeable battery and, to recharge the battery, the consumer electronic devices are connected to an external source of electrical power while an internal circuit controls charging of the internal rechargeable battery.
One recharging system includes what is often referred to as a “wall wart.” A “wall wart” is typically a sealed transformer and/or power conditioning circuit connected to a typical A/C plug (approximately 117 VAC in the USA). Conditioned power from the wall wart is transferred to the consumer electronic device through a cable and a cable connector. The connector mates with a corresponding connector on the consumer electronic device. For example, many new smart phones have miniature USB connectors. These miniature USB connectors mate with male miniature USB connectors at an end of a power cable, in turn connected to a wall wart that provides conditioned 5 VDC power. This method of charging functions but causes clutter; particularly when users have multiple devices. Additionally, each wall wart that remains plugged into A/C power drains a small amount of A/C power even when not charging the consumer electronic devices. Users often disconnect their device after charging but fail to unplug their wall wart from the A/C power outlet. This results in a waste of energy.
There is currently a standardize approach to charging from a voltage (e.g. 5 VDC) and current as provided with the Universal Serial Bus standard. This standard would apply whether power was provided through a miniature USB connector or through a proprietary connector, as is at times found on some cellular phones. Suppliers of consumer electronic devices often provide a cable having a standard USB connector at one end for connecting to a 5 VDC source (e.g. wall wart or computer port), and a mating connector for connecting to the consumer electronic device at the other end. The user is able to obtain power for the standard USB connector at many sources, such as: wall warts that have a female standard USB connector, computer systems with USB ports, airport charging stations, female USB connectors in vehicles, etc. Still, many use the wall wart that is usually included with their device, leaving the wall wart plugged into A/C power for longer than needed.
There are cradles for holding consumer electronic devices and, optionally, use while charging. Some of the cradles use the wall wart provided with the consumer electronic devices. Others have their own power source. There are times when a user wishes to use the device while charging. For example, one may wish to watch a movie or make a call on some consumer electronic devices while the consumer electronic device is in a cradle.
Some such cradles include integrated connectors for directly connecting to the consumer electronic devices, making such cradles dedicated to one or a small family of consumer electronic devices. Other cradles provide a cable for connection to the consumer electronic devices, but routing of the cable is not convenient.
There are chargers that have multiple USB female connectors for concurrently charging multiple consumer electronic devices through cables. In such, the devices are not typically held or supported in any particular position on such charges and the devices being charged must rest on surfaces such as countertops.
Recently, several manufacturers have created home entertainment systems that have one or more charging stations that connect to the consumer electronic devices; some having cradles to support the consumer electronic devices. Home entertainment systems already use some “parasitic” power to maintain clocks (time of day) and maintain a standby state waiting for a command from a remote control. Therefore, since such devices already use a small amount of “parasitic” power, there is little or no additional power used to make those devices ready to power/charge the consumer electronic devices.
Such entertainment systems sometimes include a docking port for one particular consumer electronic device such as a docking port for one particular manufacturer's consumer electronic device. In some entertainment systems, a consumer electronic device rests in and plugs into a fixed connector. In such, if the manufacturer of such devices releases newer products with a different connector type or connector position, the entertainment system is no longer useful for the new devices and a different entertainment system is needed for the new devices. This recently occurred with a major phone manufacturer which changed the connector type on all new phones and, those who had entertainment systems that supported and charged the old style phone found these entertainment systems to be obsolete after upgrading to the new phone.
In modern times, many individuals and families own multiple devices that need charging several times per week. For example, on any given day, a single person owning a smart phone, digital music player, and a tablet PC will find a need to charge one or more of these consumer electronic devices. There are charging stations that accept multiple devices, having cradles for smaller devices such as smart phones, yet requiring larger consumer electronic devices (e.g. tablet PCs) to rest on a horizontal surface. There are many drawbacks to resting consumer electronic devices horizontally including, but not limited to, increasing the risk of damage from setting heavy objects on the larger consumer electronic device's display, splatter from nearby sources of liquids (e.g., sinks), increased dust adhesion, fluid penetration from a nearby spill, etc.
Some recent consumer products include charging ports and locations for holding one or more consumer electronic devices. There are many amplified speaker systems or clock radio systems that include a cradle with or without an integrated connector for one particular consumer electronic device. These consumer electronic devices generally support exactly one consumer electronic device.
There are several problems with prior consumer electronic systems that support one or more consumer electronic devices. Many or all such consumer electronic systems support consumer electronic i-devices (e.g. those made by a particular manufacturer that names their products starting with an “i”) from only a single manufacturer. Many or all such consumer electronic systems support only a small, very limited size range of consumer electronic devices, typically only one or a small subset of all possible consumer electronic devices such as only one i-device. Many or all such consumer electronic systems do not support larger consumer electronic devices such as tablet computers. Many or all such consumer electronic systems do not concurrently support smaller consumer electronic devices concurrently while supporting larger consumer electronic devices such as tablet computers. Many or all such consumer electronic systems do not provide proper physical support for larger consumer electronic devices such as tablet computers. Many or all such devices do not allow viewing of each device's display while docked and charging.
What is needed is a system that will support and provide charging connection to a mix of consumer electronic devices in a proper orientation while providing support to these devices.